


4 Times I Wanted To Kiss You (And 1 Time I Did)

by bloodymariner



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, aomine is a sappy loser, literally all fluff, really minor appearances by everyone but aomine and kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymariner/pseuds/bloodymariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Aomine thought Kagami looked like the best thing in the world and did nothing<br/>1 time he forgot himself and did something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times I Wanted To Kiss You (And 1 Time I Did)

1\. The first time we went to Maji Burger after one-on-one

 

“Oi Kagami, that’s too much!” I said, snorted slightly.

“So?” he said, but his mouth was already stuffed with three burgers. “You’re one to talk!”

I looked down at my tray and snorted. Sure, I had a lot, but Kagami was ridiculous. Seriously, where did all that food go?

I looked up as a loud slurping sound made me cringe. “You like those too?” I asked, surprised, pointing at Kagami’s milkshake.

“Not really, but they’ve grown on me,” he said casually. Effects of being around Tetsu so much probably.

“Ah, you have some here,” I said absentmindedly and wiped a tapioca pearl off his cheek, swiping dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

“Haaaah?” Kagami edged away, rubbing at his mouth. “What the—is it still there?”

“N-nah, it’s fine.” I turned away and stared out the window into the setting sun, harsh light streaming through. I glanced back at Kagami and nearly dropped my burger.  
How was it possible that this gluttonous fool was so beautiful to me? His cherry red hair glinted in the sunlight, dark red eyes downcast but still flashing gold, but he looked more peaceful than he had a few hours ago, face hard with determination during our ‘casual’ game.

“Is there something else on my face? You’re staring,” Kagami said bluntly, startling me.

“It’s fine. ‘S getting late is all. Let’s go,” I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder, the worn strap fitting comfortably in the crook between my shoulder and collarbone. Kagami shrugged at me.

“Okay.”

 

2\. The first time you called me by my first name

 

“Dai-chan, we’re going to be late!” Satsuki yelled, dragging me along the street as she ran to our destination: the theater.

“Honestly Satsuki, why are you bringing me on your date with Tetsu?” I asked boredly.

“It’s not a date!” she protested. “Besides, you wanted to see this movie anyways.”

She had a point.

“There they are!” she said gleefully, nearly yanking my arm out of its socket as she once again pulled me along. Wait, they?

“Good morning Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said politely.

“Hey Tetsu, you didn’t bring someone with you did you?” I asked warily as Satsuki hugged him.

“Only a few people,” Kuroko said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Apparently, a few people meant all of Seirin’s basketball team and Kise.

“Aominecchi! You actually came!” Kise greeted me, clapping me on the back. I groaned as I was engulfed into the tiny mob of high schoolers paying for tickets to see some superhero movie. We may or may not have taken up an entire row in the theater.

“That was good, wasn’t it Dai-chan?” Satsuki asked me two hours later.

“Not bad,” I admitted. “This was kinda fun.” She beamed at me, light pink hair fluttering in the breeze as we stepped outside and parted ways from the rest of the group.

“Ah, wait Aomine!” a familiar voice called. I turned back to see Kagami who promptly handed me 500 yen.

“For the popcorn,” he clarified. “Uh, thank you.”

“It was nothing,” I said surprised, and slightly defensive.

“Still, I pay back my friends, and especially my rivals,” he insisted, and I had to accept. Of course he would say something like that.

“See you around Daiki!” he called back as he rejoined his team.

Daiki?

Something pounded in my chest. Satsuki smiled gently.

“Let’s get going,” she said, clasping my hand in hers.

“Yeah,” I said in reply.

Daiki. I liked the sound of that on his lips. I dug my phone out of my pocket and texted him a quick, ‘See you around Taiga.’

 

3\. That time you called me at 3 in the morning

 

My phone buzzed right next to my ear, starting me from my sleep and sending me grasping at sheets as I fell of my bed.

“What the hell Bakagami?” I grumbled into the phone as I got up shakily.

“I can’t sleep,” he said plainly.

“Why’d you call me?” I hissed. Sleep was important.

“Thought you’d still be up,” he said, his voice hitched with a tinge of apology. “It’s not like anyone else would be.”

“Fine. What’s up then?” I asked, clearly not going to bed any time soon.

I don’t remember what time I actually fell asleep, much less the time we stopped the call. The only thing I could remember was Kagami.

“You’re not so bad,” he admitted once.

“The stars look nice when everything’s quiet.” For some reason I held on to that.

“Good night man,” he said at the end, voice riddled with sleep and half-delusion. I wished I could have seen him.

“Good night.”

 

4\. When I gave you my shoes before the Rakuzan match

 

“I can’t accept these until I win!” Kagami growled at me.

“Just take them idiot!” I growled back. “I don’t want you playing some half-assed game with horrible shoes!”

“Fine!” Kagami said and snatched the box. “But I’ll give them back when I’m done and when I beat you!”

“You’re out of your mind,” I grunted and turned away. Kagami grabbed my shoulder.

“Anything else I should know about Akashi?” he asked urgently.

“He knows what you’ll do ten moves before you do it. Just watch your back,” I said. “And make sure you win.”

“Of course we will!” he said confidently. “We’ll show him Seirin’s basketball!”

“Seirin’s basketball, huh?” I said quietly. “Ah well. Good luck.”

Kagami looked taken aback. “Th-thanks.”

For a brief moment I considered giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then I realized how stupid that sounded. “Get going, you’re going to be late,” I said instead, turning away and shoving my hands in my pockets. “Let’s go Satsuki.”

 

5\. After you(r team) won the Winter Cup

 

‘It was you all along Tetsu,’ I thought to myself in the last few moments of the game. ‘Of course.’

It started dawning on me how loud and quite frankly embarrassing I had been when I yelled at Kagami from the stands with some weird form of encouragement. But it didn't matter.

“Winner of the match: Seirin 101-100!” the announcer called as the crowd cheered loudly. I let a smile slip through as the team members of Seirin roared in joy. Kagami looked up at me, only at me and smiled, his eyes narrowing and his cheeks red with exhaustion and relief. I hastily wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes. I turned away from the court, getting up from my seat and heading out without anyone else. Satsuki must have noticed, but she didn’t say anything.

I walked around aimlessly until I reached a secluded part of the building. I bought a can of soda from a nearby vending machine and clambered onto a bench, head low and deep in thought.

“Oi, Aomine,” a voice called from behind me. A flicker of a smile crossed my face.

“You won,” I said quite obviously.

“I guess so,” he said back, just as bluntly.

Silence. He plopped down on the bench a bit too close. He had a towel around his neck and even from this distance his breath smelled like sweet lemons. Even now he was winded, chest moving slightly with every breath. Why wouldn’t he be? He just held his own against the Emperor.

“Do you like me?” he asked suddenly.

“Hah?” I sputtered.

“I just figured, you don’t always act like you hate me anymore. We’re f-friends right?” he elaborated. My head reeled.

“Of course we are idiot, did I have to spell it out for you? You’re embarrassing,” I huffed, my face burning.

Kagami shrugged and grabbed my soda, draining the thing in a few seconds. “That game really wiped me out,” he said, but he was smiling, of course he was.

I couldn’t say anything except, “Yeah.”

Until I could. And the words wouldn’t stop. “Do you remember when you told me that the stars look best when it’s quiet? I didn’t really get it when you said it at first but I think I get it now. But I don’t want to be quiet anymore.” I leaned closer. He didn’t move.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked hoarsely.

“Of course dumbass,” he said just as weakly.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed my mouth to his, warm and perfect and I saw stars. He pulled away and smiled. There it was. His smile was so infectious, it felt like those rays of sunlight that made him look so ethereal, that I smiled too, despite myself, and we were golden, if just for that minute.

“You’re so cheesy,” he snickered finally.

I gritted my teeth. But I wouldn’t have him any other way because the best thing about seeing stars is that you can’t change them, they stay beautiful and radiant for as long as you hold them in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is horrible and self-indulgent. First fic on here, so any reviews/kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
